Rise of a dream demon
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: I've always wondered...what is the past of Bill Cypher ? How did he became like this ? This OS is one of my many hipothesis about how he came to be. Rated T for blood, death. If there are mistakes, please message me, and leave a review if you liked it ! Thanks for reading !


Maddey: meh. I started to watch gravity falls. I'm not gonna survive. Anyway. This is an...sort of AU on how Bill Cypher became who he is, a dream demon. It's a weird thing that went out of my little brain while I was in a complete writer's block.

Hope you'll like it. Obviously I do not own Gravity Falls.

Review please ! :3

* * *

A child is standing alone in front of the ruins of what was his home. Tears are streaming down his face, for he can hear them. His parents. Their screams are filling the air as they burn alive.

This night, the child's soul broken.

"WILLIAM !"

It's been three years since the accident. The child accepted in the house of a baker. But this family hated him. He wasn't their child. Thus, the poor boy exploited and often beaten up.

He ran away.

For years, he lived on the streets, stealing, lying, manipulating people to gain his life, to win a piece of bread to eat. He slept in the library, once it always closed up. He had discovered a was to break in after observing it.

But he hardly slept at all. He read.

There was so much books at his disposition ! So in the dark of the night, only with the help of the moonlight, he read and memorized everything he could.

He learned about arithmetic, geography and history. He learned economy and politic.

He was clever. Cleverer than any others boys of his age. One day, the librarian caught him. William got on his knees and begged. The old man who was running the library smiled fondly at the small teen and simply said "I've always wanted a son."

With that, William found his new family. For many years, he was happy. He lived and helped , the librarian. But these years would soon come to an end. Some people didn't like the old man. Thus...he got murdered. When William discovered the body. He screamed. The bloody scream echoed for a long time.

**This is the rise of the demon.**

He became a master of manipulation. Got out of his poverty and brought a consequent house. He would find the murdered. He swore it.

He threw away his old name, too common. And decided to be called Bill. It sounded better.

Nonetheless...he choose to keep the family name if the only man that was a father to him. The only one who ever cared for him. Cypher. As a way to remember who he once was. From now on, he would be Bill Cypher.

He sook revenge. Revenge on those who killed his parents. Revenge on the family that broke him and treated him like a dog.

Revenge on those who took his family, his happiness away.

He made deals with people. A favor in exchange of something. A secret, a lie.

He sank deeper and deeper in the darkness.

Promising to people that their dream would become true, making them his puppets before throwing them away.

Nothing remained of the young teenager with the bright eyes. Now he was a young man, with a twisted grin and a mad eye. Yea. Eye. He had lost the other in a dual. But this eye patch only made him look crazier.

The only thing that remained was the memory and the knowledge.

He became powerful, climbed the social ladder. And found the killers.

To say that he murdered them would be an understatement. He shamed them. Made them loose everything they had and everyone they cared for. Robbed them of their hope, their lives, their loved ones... everything.

And once they were down on their knees, crying, in front of their persecutor, he laughed cruelly. Raising his gun, he shot them directly in the head, a head-shot, would said some gamers.

He became obsessed with gold, or everything related to this metal.

But made too much enemies. On day, he was careless, and only realized his mistake when a knife sank deep in his chest.

Ah he coughed up blood, he saw his life flashing before his eyes.

"I don't want to die. Not now."

Was all he could think of as he dies slowly, bathing in his own blood. Alone.

Like he suspected, he didn't went to heaven. But to hell.

With time, eventually, he remnants of his human life faded, and he became a demon. A dream demon.

But two thing subsisted. First, a name. Bill Cypher. And two, an obsession. Gold.

Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold.

**_"Remember reality is an illusion the universe is an hologram !_**

**_Buy gold byyyyye !"_**

Bill Cypher was born.


End file.
